Dreams
by rikkustrife
Summary: A story during/after the Cell Games.


Everything was a haze. But it seemed so real. So she didn't question it. As she continued to sit there upon the cushioned chair, her ebony hues fixated upon the television screen. Inside she was screaming, cheering for her husband. She could see in his eyes, his determination. His passion and willingness to lay down his life for that of others he knew nothing of. This is one reason she adored him so much. The battle had been going on for days now, and she hadn't stopped watching, waiting, and hoping for the best.

"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."  
-

A demonic chuckle filled the air. The hero's eyes never leaving his enemy before him. He had so much hatered towards him. Yet he was so willing to give him another chance? Who would do such a thing...? A Hero. "I'll give you one more chance to change Cell." He spoke firmly, hoping deep within himself he would take his offer, as his clenched hand wrapped firmly around his neck, his finger-nail could be felt digging further and deeper within the skin of his enemies.

Cell winched at this pain, but just slightly though as he shook his head in a no response before replying to the Saiyan. "Do you really think you can change everyone Goku?" He questioned.

"No..." Goku replied as released the monstrous Cell from his grasp, giving a firm push as he did so it almost caused Cell to lose his balance. But of course he quickly regained his composure, wiping his hands among himself as he eye-balled the Saiyan with an intrigued look upon his features. Before dropping back down into his signature fighting position. Not wasting a moment to get this fight won and done with.  
Goku stood there a moment longer. Eventually following the lead of Cell. "Well lets get this over with then." He stated, his eyes averting for a moment to look back to that of his fellow comrades, but mostly his son Gohan. His aqua orbs shifted now glued to his opponent. They duo stood there, almost like a stand-off. Waiting patiently to see who would be brave enough to make the first move.

Levitating a few inches off the ground Cell lunged himself forward, until he was no more than mere feet from Goku, as he began pummeling upon the Saiyan. But with each throw he put out Goku defended. Either with his forearm, shin, or just plain grabbing his hands with his own. The standbys stood and watched their hero, it seemed like it went on like this for hours. No matter how much fear they had watching, they still were intrigued by the battle before them. It was one to remember.

As Cell finally made a connection with Goku's abdomen, which ultimately caused him to be tossed back a few yards away. He chuckled his friendly but serious chuckle as well as letting out a cough from the impact, he was to one knee at that moment, pushing himself up once more. His clothes tattered, dirt smeared across his brow, but determination in his eyes still held true. Then a golden aura laminated from his body, growing stronger with each passing second. Sliding one foot back, Goku turned his torso to the side, his hands following as did so. In a soft whisper a chant could be heard under the Saiyan's voice "Kah... Meh.. Hah..."

Cell stepped back from this, as he examined the male. Eyes held confusion, as he stood there gasping for air, followed by a chuckle being able to hear such a thing, even from how far he was, thanks to excellent hearing. He following Goku's stance, same posture, same hand alignment, and he followed in the chant. "Kah... Meh... Hah..."

Goku growled under his breath obviously knowing what he was up to. But this didn't stop him, as he finished his chant in unison with Cell. "Meh... HAH!" Goku shouted the last phrase, throwing his arms forward, emitting through the palms of his hands came a bright blue light. As fast as lightning, it headed straight towards his foe. Cell as well followed, his aura emitting the same oceanic color as Goku's. It seemed at first that the duo were equal. One not over powering the other. But neither gave up so lightly.

The torrent grew stronger and stronger within Goku, as he pushed it further. Cell saw the wave of power over-powering his own. A fear came over him, as he tried to sum of the strength within. But Goku was to hastily with his attack. Letting out a loud grunt he began stepping forward towards Cell with his power still in hand. "Cell!" He shouted his mind focused on the task.

The power became to much to handle for Cell. He was too late to bail out as well. He looked around seeing his energy was just inches away from giving out. He then looked through the waves of current locking his eyes on his opponent. "Goku!" He shouted, trying with all his might to push anything any energy he might have stored away. But it was all spent. The energy blast of Goku's ki engulfed him. Burning away at his skin, throwing him back far off far from the eye can see.

It stopped. Silence was all that was heard. Goku looked around see decimation; they destroyed everything close to living near the battle field. A simple shake of his head he began stepping back, his arms dropping to his sides. Looking around curiously; seeing Cell nowhere in sight. Where was he? He couldn't possibly be gone. Could he? But before he could react, his fellow comrades were at his side. His son, his eyes were filled with amazement and wonder.

"Those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."  
-

Lunging forward, and reaching up a hand began to rest upon her chest, as a sharp pain radiated through her chest. She closed her eyes, his face as clear as day in her mind. Why did she have to have this dream over and over again. Memorized by his eyes in her mind, she began to open her eyes. The warmth of a single tear fell down her flawless complexion. Reaching up she wiped it away, but that didn't stop the others from flowing out. Dropping her hand in desperation, she bumped her forearm to her belly, her baby bump. Her onyx hues looked down. Locking onto her one gift she was given before he left. To possibly never return. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she stood from her bed. Making her way out of of there once know their room to start another day without him.


End file.
